justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Coolest Ethnic
) |game = |artist = |year = 2009 |dlc = November 30, 2016 |mode = Solo |pictos = 200 |dg = |pc = (Beta) |gc = |lc = (Files) |nowc=JDCCoolestEthnic |nogm = 3 5 (Beta)}}"Coolest Ethnic" ( ) by ( ) was featured on but was removed later due to a error when trying to play the routine. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a red one-piece suit with a yellow dragon design on it and fluffy sleeves. Her heels are also red and her hair is tied. Jdccoolestethnic_coach_1_big.png|Original Jdccoolestethnic_coach_1.png|Updated Background The backgrounds show Chinese-styled elements: firstly, a sky with some clouds and colored animal kites, then red branches with colored flowers, petals and a red butterfly. In the chorus, it shows spinning red circles with drawings of Chinese zodiac signs and butterflies; then, it switches to a sea with some fans and stylized waves. After that, the rotation starts over. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Swing your arms backward while lifting your left leg in front of your right one. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm up slowly. Ethinic4.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Jdccoolestethnic gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Ethinic2.png|Gold Move 3 Jdccoolestethnic gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * The original song title is The Most Dazzling Folk Style (sometimes translated as The Hottest Ethnic Trend or The Coolest Ethnic Trend).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_Legend * About 50 seconds of the final part have been cut out for the game. * In the game trailer, the Gold Moves 1 and 2 are duplicated, so the routine seemed to have 5 Gold Moves instead of 3. ** However, the final game counts those 4 Gold Moves as two: the phone says "YEAH!" only if you perform this Gold Move to the right.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IKaILIIsyk *This song has the second highest quantity of Beta pictograms (33, not including the Beta Gold Moves), getting beaten only by Love Boat (43). *''Coolest Ethnic'' was released for one day in the game along with Little Apple and Summer Voice. **However, if the player tried to play one of the three songs, an error message was shown. Gallery Game Files File:Jdccoolestethnic_cover_generic.png|''Coolest Ethnic'' (月亮代表我的心) File:Jdccoolestethnic_cover_2x.png| cover Coolestethnic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots coolestethnic menu mod.png|''Coolest Ethnic'' (最炫民族风) on the menu (mod) coolestethnic coachmenu mod.png| coach selection screen (mod) Beta Elements Ethinic1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Ethinic3.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Ethinic5.png|Beta Gold Move 3 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram3and4.png|Beta pictograms 3 & 4 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram5and6.png|Beta pictograms 5 & 6 CoolestEthnicBetaPictograms78and9.png|Beta pictograms 7, 8, & 9 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1011and12.png|Beta pictograms 10, 11, & 12 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1314and15.png|Beta pictograms 13, 14, & 15 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1617and18.png|Beta pictograms 16, 17, & 18 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram19.png|Beta pictogram 19 CoolestEthnic2021and22.png|Beta pictograms 20, 21, & 22 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram23and24.png|Beta pictograms 23 & 24 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram25.png|Beta pictogram 25 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram26.png|Beta pictogram 26 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram2728and29.png|Beta pictograms 27, 28, & 29 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram30.png|Beta pictogram 30 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram3132and33.png|Beta pictograms 31, 32, & 33 Videos The Coolest Ethnic Trend Coolest Ethnic - 舞力全开：活力派 Coolest Ethnic - Just Dance Vitality School References Site Navigation es:Coolest Ethnic ru:Coolest Ethnic Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派